All that was said without having to be said at all
by Steve Zissou
Summary: In a single moment, things are said that change four lives significantly, though the words were never actually spoken. [Lucy X Mr. Tumnus][Reviews are Love][One Shot]


**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing for the Chronicles of Narnia. This is movieverse, and most importantly it is Adult Lucy X Mr. Tumnus. Honestly, I knew I was aching to write something of their love, but this isn't quite what I had in mind. It will do for now. Reviews are loved.

* * *

Once, he witnessed her bleed a deep red, and his heart broke a little that day. For some reason, up until that point , when she fell so carelessly during a dance lesson, he thought of her as something eternally young. He could see her growing, of course, for by the time this spill took place she had curls tumbling to the small of her back, and her whole body seemed to have blossomed only months previous. She was no longer eight, but rather eighteen. Still, all he saw when he looked upon her was his littlest sister in need of so much protection. His immediate reaction to her spill, was to run to her side and mend the bleeding knee with an endless barrage of kisses. It was a silly reaction to her falls, but she always asked for that treatment when she was eight. If father wasn't there to do it, Peter would have to.

He was halfway across the room when he found the heart break throbbing in his chest. He was too late. Another had gotten to her first, another was mending her knee, another was helping her to her feet and telling her how good she had been doing so far. Suddenly, Peter saw beyond her new form to see a new spirit as well. One that didn't need to fully rest on the shoulder's of Peter to survive. One that was exploring other shoulders for once, shoulders that didn't belong to older brothers. Peter glanced to his left and spotted Edmund, frozen in place with his own dance partner, watching the scene with an expression that mirrored Peter's. The two Kings met eyes, and a message was conveyed.

Peter had witnessed Susan's growth well before Narnia, but he never expected the day to come for Lucy. When it did come, it was such a shock that he nearly forgot to breathe. He inhaled slowly, exhaled even slower and for a second time his eyes met with another's. Mr. Tumnus allowed his lips to curve into the smallest of smiles before he inclined his head in a small nod towards the High King. Peter gulped, returned the nod and backed off the floor to return to his seat near the tapestry covered back wall.

Lucy had noticed none of the looks between Edmund and Peter, and Peter and Mr. Tumnus, for she was awfully busy feeling stupid for her spill. Then, after recovering from the tumble, her mind became preoccupied with the words Mr. Tumnus whispered in ear as he pressed a handkerchief to the small amount of blood on her knee.

"You, my Queen, dance beautifully. No nymph could compare." Not only did the words cause her cheeks to flush, but it caused his to burn as well. He wasn't always so direct in his compliments and when he was, he tended to stutter. His hand lingered upon hers longer than necessary when he helped her up, and for the third time eyes met and silent words were shared.

How bright a red her face must've been! Then, Lucy remembered this was not a private moment. Could other read the words unsaid by the faun and the Queen? She shot a glance over her shoulder and saw that Peter had been watching the two with an odd expression. His eyes widened when they locked with hers and the forth message took place. He nodded, again, and she grinned like mad for the rest of the day.

For Peter had said to Edmund, "She's all grown up," and Edmund had agreed.

Mr. Tumnus had the courage to finally ask, "Am I worthy?" and Peter had said, simply, "Yes."

Then, the faun shared his deepest secret with the youngest Queen of Narnia. "I love you."

Her smile clearly returned the words.

Finally, Lucy found herself asking Peter, "Is this right?"

To which he said, with a sad smile, "Of course."

All being said in a single instant, without really being said at all.


End file.
